Colenias
Lord Colenias. Stealthy Predator 'is primarily known as a catalyst of chaos. He is a well-mannered gentleman, a fiery magician, and an eager thief. Generally courteous and hospitable, Colenias has occasional fiery episodes and moments of lucidity due to past traumas. He claims to have been given an assignment from Zamorak himself to find a way past the River Salve to liberate the Zamorakian forces in Morytania. While conducting research, he was captured by Kerapac and used as a test subject. He was injected with Dragonkin blood and gained some dragon features. After escaping, he traveled to Morytania to continue his work, only until extraneous events between King Roald and Queen Vanescula made his work obsolete. When it was clear Zamorak’s attention had shifted away from Gielinor, Colenias split from the Zamorakian faction and now works as an independent assassin, while still worshipping the god and embodying his teachings. Appearance Colenias is a rapidly aging male from Misthalin. A neatly kept beard is his only defining feature in human form. However, his trials and experiments through Daemonheim changed him. On command, albeit for a limited time, Colenias is able to shape shift into a Dragonkin-human hybrid. His magical and combat skills are not any better in this form, although his speed, strength, and eyesight are slightly augmented. When in this form, Colenias ages much more rapidly. Regardless of this power, he is still human. As he is nearing an older age, Colenias does not like to exert his strength and shape shift often. He usually wears a tight gray gilded outfit or stolen roseblood robes from his days in Daemonheim. He also wears gorajo armor when in his Dragonkin hybrid form. His preferred weapons are a 3rd age Zamorak staff, roseblood shield, dual-wielding brutal maces, and a bonespear. Personality Colenias is a well-behaved and courteous individual. He is kind to everyone he meets; from the elf he is about to murder to the dwarf he is about to rob. This is perhaps his most cunning ploy. Colenias’s small circle of close friends knows very well to watch their pockets when around him. One second he will be buying everyone a round of Wizard’s Mind Bombs, the next he will be pickpocketing everyone to foot the bill. Like his magic, he is also known for being quite explosive. Throughout his life he experienced many traumas, particularly during the Battle of Lumbridge and in his quest within Daemonheim. Colenias's episodes are easily triggered, which too often lead to a violent rampage. Colenias has decades of experience with thugs, muggers, warlords, demons, and even gods. Now, he is reclusive, in places like Menaphos, where he can cause as much chaos as he pleases but still live a life of relative peace and luxury. History Robber Rouge Colenias was originally known only as Robber Rouge. Most of his history is unknown, even to himself. When he was younger, he lusted for money, played with fire, and was obsessed with demons. He had very few friends and never felt at-home in Lumbridge. Robber Rouge lived a relatively empty life. Stealing money from people, doing the occasional quest for money, and making fires made up his life. He befriended more goblins and imps than humans. He was fired as the chef’s assistant and, since no one else would take him in, he had to leave Lumbridge. He had heard of a village of goblins near the Wilderness, full of chaos and confusion. The leaders fought amongst themselves, which gave Robber Rouge an opportunity to reap the benefits. He did some menial tasks for them and profited off of their lack of direction. It was a simple time. Every time he went to Goblin Village he would pass an ominous temple, where bald monks in blood-red robes would stop what they were doing and observe him. They would mutter stuff about fire and glory, and some other hokey-pokey religious nonsense. One day, he felt he had outgrown the trivial drama of Goblin Village. He decided to visit the temple. This completely changed his life. He watched as the monks would ruthlessly blast away adventurers who entered the temple to steal their sacred wine. Robber Rouge had never seen this power before, nor this level of loyalty shown by the monks. In Lumbridge, the citizens would go to the Saradominist church every once in a while and hear the priest’s sermon. This was the extent of religion there. However, the monks did not attack Robber Rouge when he entered the disparate church. They stared at him in silence as he reached for the mystical liquid on the table. When he grabbed it, he instantly set on fire. Fire engulfed his entire body. The pain surged through him, but Robber Rouge did not let go of the wine. Instead, he drank from the jug. The wine was delicious and nearly burnt his mouth. But the more he drank, the less painful the fire was. By the time he finished the jug, he did not feel the fire at all. Robber Rouge put the jug down and examined his burning body. Then, he snapped his fingers, and the fire was gone. The magical flames seeped into his body and merged with his soul. The monks began to utter prayers to the god Zamorak and surrounded Robber Rouge. For the first time, it seemed he had met humans who could be his friends. Robber Rouge decided to do more research into this “Zamorak” and began to learn more about Gielinor’s history, hoping to find more about himself in the process. He instantly related to the god’s philosophy and became a follower of Zamorak, despite the overwhelming Saradominist history. It simply clicked for him. After a while, this passionate fire of faith began to fade. Zamorak was still banned from Gielinor. Everything Robber Rouge did had no meaningful impact. It did not contribute to Zamorak’s vision, so long as the god was not on this world. Yet again, Robber Rouge felt empty. The 6th Age (Becoming Colenias) Robber Rouge heard rumors of Guthix's death and Saradomin's return. Fear was high amongst Zamorakians, yet no one had truly seen the God of Order. The Kinshra still thrived, chaos temples weren't being burned down, and Zamorakians weren't being exiled or executed in Saradominist towns. Then, a dark portal appeared in Lumbridge forest. Robber Rouge knew, immediately, it was a gateway for Zamorak to return. This was the impetus he needed to finding life meaning. With the change of the age came a change in name. The infamous Robber Rouge was reborn into Colenias, known only as a follower of Zamorak. When Zamorak finally did arrive, Colenias was ready to fight by his Lord on the grounds of what used to be his home. Battle of Lumbridge The Battle was almost no different for Colenias as it was for the rest of those involved. He fought boldly, he grew stronger, his god lost, and he left ashamed. However, Colenias' campaign ended short when he took a near fatal wound. Colenias was single-handedly holding back of Saradomin's massive prideleaders, waiting for reinforcements. Reinforcements arrived just before he was mauled to death. A Kinshra soldier dragged his body back to the camp as he passed out. Mission from the Vision After collapsing from the pain, Colenias stumbled into a vivid dream. He found himself miles away from Lumbridge, deep below Gielinor’s surface. In front of him was Zamorak, his great Lord. Slowly, the room began to be engulfed in flames, as Zamorak nurtured the fire. As it crawled closer to Colenias, Zamorak spoke to him: ''Your continuous loyalty has been noted. There is a great fire in you that is burning to spread. I will help you unlock your power, and you will serve under my wing. I recognize you as one of my generals, Colenias. All others shall follow you or be corrected. Use this generous gift to spread your fire. You serve me well. Should you fail to continue to do so, the consequences will be severe. After awaking from this dream, Colenias walked through Zamorak’s camp and began recruiting followers. He claimed that Zamorak sent him a vision, and he was given a duty to liberate the Zamorakian forces from Morytania. He left the Battle of Lumbridge with some Kinshra warriors and explored the Lumbridge Swamp and Varrock for answers. Zamorakian Brigade His followers quickly grew tired of his self-proclaimed Lordship and found no reason to support him, especially after news reached them of Zamorak’s defeat in Lumbridge. One night, mid-research, his followers left him. The next day, his work hit a dead end. Alone and with no leads to follow, Colenias lost faith in his assignment. He traveled the world aimlessly, seeking word or guidance from Zamorak. He stumbled upon Blutters, a powerful leader of the infamous Zamorakian Brigade. He was taken under the man-demon's wings, and fell at home with the purely chaotic atmosphere of the clan. Although the group would quickly collapse, as chaotic as imaginable, Colenias learned much about faith and chaos than all his research had taught him. He felt reinvigorated. He began searching for the ever-elusive solution to his mission yet again, but spent more time focusing on improving his own strengths and skills as well. Daemonheim During his studies, Colenias learned of the great Mahjarrat Bilrach, who believed there was a rift, a weak spot, in Guthix’s edicts. He believed that, through this rift, Zamorak could return. Colenias decided to apply this same mentality to the River Salve. Like the edicts, the Salve prevents a specific group of species from passing a magical barrier. However, unlike the edicts, which fended off the Gods, the Salve fends off werewolves and vampyres. If the power Bilrach unlocked was capable of breaking through the edicts of Guthix, surely it could free the citizens of Morytania from a lower God’s magic. Colenias began a dangerous journey into the Demon Halls constructed by Bilrach. Modeling the Mahjarrat’s descent, Colenias kept a journal of his experiences. Journal Entries Floor One I have begun my descent in Daemonheim. Few have entered, and fewer so have even reached the bottom floor. Perhaps Zamorak resides there, healing his wounds from the Battle of Lumbridge. It would be glorious if I could find him, but that is not my goal. I must learn. I must serve. Hail Zamorak! Floor Two An imp seems to have followed me down these halls. I watched it follow me through Forinthry, but I assumed it would go back to its mischievous ways once I entered. Should I ignore it? It may prove useful, and it has demonstrated a larger attention spawn than any other imp I have known. Yes, I shall befriend it. Have it follow me. It can prove very useful for our Lord. Hail Zamorak! Floor Ten The imp calls itself “Fimberzizz”. What an odd name. Regardless, he is quite resourceful. His size allows him to sneak ahead and collect keys and unlock doors for me while I dispatch of any annoying obstacles. I still have yet to find much information, except for the spare piece of paper. I hope to find something soon. Hail Zamorak! Floor Fifteen I do not know how long it has been. The days merge together. Fimberzizz keeps me sane. The chaos of these floors are awe-inspiring. I can feel my body pulsing the deeper I progress. I know I am far below the surface, for it is too far to feel the cold of Forinthry. There is no turning back. Hail Zamorak! Floor Twenty Finally! Progress! I have stumbled into a library. A “Lexicus Runewright”, old beyond measure, was guarding this knowledge. Unfortunately, he would not let me be, so I burned him alive. It truly is a pity. He could have been a good ally. The books here are fascinating. I will regain my strength here. I have made progress. Hail Zamorak! Floor Twenty-Five I feel… different. I have been here for too long, perhaps. Maybe it is time I return to the surface for fresh air and sunlight. My head throbs, but now it is only in pain. Fimberzizz’s chatter is becoming unbearable. I must end him for my own sanity. No, I must push on. Zamorak calls. Hail Zamorak! Floor Twenty-Seven The pain is becoming too hard to bear. My wounds no longer heal. I must protect myself. I encountered a mysterious dragon-like creature on the previous floor. Runewright's library mentioned a mythical creature known as Dragonkin. Maybe it can help. I will search for this creature. Hail Zamorak! Floor Twenty-Seven I must rest. The pain is incredible. Fimberzizz has run off after I tried to hurl a fire ball at him. I do not blame him, though I wish he would come back. I have stayed on this floor for far too long. The halls are empty except for the burning corpses of forgotten warriors and rotting flesh of the mastices that I feast on. Where is this Dragonkin? I hear something in the other room. I am not alone. Fimberzizz? Floor ??? I do not know how long I have been unconscious. i can barely move. I can barely write. I can barely breathe. The Dragonkin had returned and found me. It appears it was hunting me since I had entered the demon halls. The Dragonkin has taken me to some unknown area, it's own home perhaps. Or it's own lab. I fear what it has in store for me. It has left for the time being. I do not have the strength to escape. Hail Zamorak. Floor ??? This is my last journal entry. I must write quickly. Fimberzizz followed us to the Dragonkin's lair. I had been used as a science experiment for this foul creature. Or how it tortured me. How it morphed me. I am so ... different now. When I was free from the monster's experiments for more than a minute Fimberzizz broke me free. We are returning to the surface now. But not before I engulf this retched monster's laboratory in flame. Hail Zamorak! Returning to the Surface Colenias flew out of the demon halls after causing notable damage to Kerapac's home in Daemonheim. However, he was permanently changed. Kerapac's experiments, which included injecting Colenias with dragonkin blood, had turned Colenias part Dragonkin. He had definitely become more powerful, but also warped. He looked so unlike the man who entered those halls. '''Shapeshifting After escaping from the Dragonkin's wrath, Colenias fled to heal his wounds. He slowly learned how to control his warped body. He returned to his normal human self, only quite older. Turning into that Dragonkin hybrid carried a heavy toll. He was faster and stronger in this form, and his eyesight much sharper. At the same time, his lust for gold could not be stymied, and only got more dangerous. And the longer he stays in Dragonkin form, the quicker his human body deteriorates into ash. Morytania During his time underground, Colenias learned much about Daemonheim, Bilrach, and Zamorak. However, he realized, he knew little to nothing about Morytania, aside from the history of it. He returned to the surface and traveled to Varrock, where he believed he could learn the most information about werewolves and vampyres. It is from the Zamorakian population that resides there, as well as the library in the castle, that Colenias managed to learn Cannic, the language of the werewolves. Before waiting too long, he traveled with Fimberzizz to Morytania. He arrived in Canifis, where he saw a werewolf known as Zavak Praven confronted by vampyres and even a half-Mahjarrat. Not long after, the Tsardom of Canifis was created, and Colenias decided it would be the perfect opportunity to integrate into the new society. He became a citizen of Canifis and spent a few years there, researching the River Salve and learning more about werewolves. During this time, he learned to view his shapeshifting abilities much like how werewolves shape shift. He began taking control of his other form and becoming stronger because of it. Zamorak's Gaze While doing his own independent research on the River Salve, the problem only worsened. A small resistance known as the Myreque somehow managed to get Varrock and Darkmeyer rulers to work together and form an unsteady peace and strengthen the power of the River Salve. Quickly, the culture of Morytania was changing. But more importantly, despite all of his efforts, Colenias seemed even farther away from his goal. Further, word had quickly reached this corner of the continent that Zamorak's focus had changed. On Freneskae, Zamorak nearly sacrificed his godlihood for the other Mahjarrat when confronting the god Zaros. To Colenias, this showed that Zamorak did not care for him. Without any progress on his mission, and without his god even on Gielinor, Colenias felt disillusioned for the first time in many years. Assassins of Gielinor Category:CharactersCategory:ZamorakianCategory:Humans There wasn't much money to make in Morytania, and his lust for gold proved too much for him to stay without any greater purpose. After a while, he left Canifis. In Falador he met an old friend, who whispered to him of a possible occupation. He had heard of Colenias' thieving abilities, and guided him to the Assassins of Gielinor. Colenias met with the leader in a safe house. It was a group of mercenaries hired by clients with enough money to steal, murder, or pillage anything. The group had no allegiance to anything except itself. Colenias joined the ranks and spent a few years as a hired thief and assassin. He soon left the group. Colenias sought to rekindle his relationship with Zamorakianism. Zamorak Cult and Present Day Through his adventures across Gielinor, from the endless dune sea of the Kharidian Desert to the massive crystalline structures of Prifddinas, Colenias found solace in a zamorak cult. Sharing an independence similar to the Assassins of Gielinor, the cult also shared common philosophies of chaos and strength. Colenias continues his thieving and assassinations across the world, while embodying what it means to be Zamorakian.Category:Male Category:Warped Category:Mage Category:Thief Category:Dragonkin